


Percy's Awakening

by Anonymous



Series: Omega Percy [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bestiality, Cum belly, Incest, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Sub Percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Percy is the first male submissive child of Poseidon in a very long time follow his life through this new change





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing

Chiron had just finished his last archery lesson of the day and was glad to be done until the next as he'd been smelling the most wonderful scent all day and it had started driving him mad, it was as he was passing the Poseidon cabin that the scent truly hit him and his eyes blew wide with lust as he entered the cabin having permission to enter all of them in case of emergency  
Percy had been experiencing hot flashes and a weird itch for about a month and could not figure it out so he was laying face down on his bed completely devoid of clothing

Chiron entered the cabin his hooves clopping on the wooden floor as his cock slid free upon seeing Percy face down on the bed his bubble butt in plain view he walked slowly over to the boy his cock hardening each step as the scent grew stronger and he noticed a shiny silvery substance trickle from the teen's hole  
Percy could not focus on anything but the itch coming from his ass he did not know what to do to get rid of it and it all so made him feel strangely empty

Chiron moved so he was over Percy and his cock was at the boy's hole "hello little sub" he said into his ear as he pushes the tip into the boy's no don't needy hole  
"wh...what is going on?" questioned Percy while his hole tried to take Chiron into it

"you're entering your first heat, little sub" Chiron said as he kept up the pressure until it popped into the hole "you should've told the medics of Apollo here about it" he said referring to the sun god's demigod children which took care of the camps medical needs "they could have prepared you for when you started scenting"  
"why" Percy blushed and groaned as Chiron popped in

"you're the child of the sea, all water based demigods have the chance of being a sub" Chiron explained as he kept pushing more of his impressive 13 inch long 3 inch wide horse cock into the boy  
Percy moaned and started trying to take more of the cock into his hole

"yeah that's it, just listen to your body" Chiron said as he was about a quarter of the way into his ass and was still pushing in gently as while his ass was ready for cock his first one still had the chance of tearing if he didn't start slow  
Percy was hard as rock from the feeling and for once the itch was going away

"you see your body knows that all it needs is a nice big cock" Chiron said as he reached the halfway point still pushing in slowly "soon I'll be able to pound your slutty hole would you like that?"  
"yes" Percy moaned as ha got close to shooting a load of cum from the stretch

"yeah that's it bitch let it out" Chiron said knowing how easy it was to make a sub cum when fucking them for the first time now 3/4 of the way in and fighting back the urge to slam the last quarter in  
When Chiron's balls touched Percy's ass it made Percy shoot his first load of cum

Chiron groaned as he'd bottomed out just as the boy came and he fought back the urge to fill him as his ass clenched around his cock "such a good bitch" he praised Percy lowering down so his horse half was laying on the boy fully and reaching down to card his fingers through the boy's hair "you feel that, that's my whole cock in there filling your needy hole"  
"oh fuck" moaned Percy in pure pleasure 

"yeah you like that, my large horse cock filling you to the brim?" Chiron asked slash teased the boy knowing how much subs adored being filled "it's been a while since I've gotten to break one of you in"  
Nick • 56 mins  
"I love it" Percy screamed out in pleasure as he started to shake his hips for more friction

Chiron groaned and slowly pulled out before sliding back in thrusting nice and slowly to ease the new sub into his role before he truly pounded his ass  
"please more" begged Percy with a moan

Chiron smirked "that's right bitch beg for it" he chuckled as he sped up slightly just enough that he would feel the difference but not enough to satisfy his wants and needs  
"please make the itch go away, make me feel full" begged Percy in between moans

"With pleasure" Chiron said his voice going rough as he started to really pound the boy his cock going faster and faster with each thrust  
"oh yes" screamed Percy  
Chiron was now giving the bitch his all his balls smacking hard into Percy's ass with each thrust filling the room with the sounds of flesh hitting flesh as his body started moving with his hard thrusts his fur brushing over the boy's back  
the feeling Chiron dominating him was amazing

and dominate him Chiron did as his thrusts were hard enough to rock the bed making it feel like a boat on the ocean as he pounded his large cock in and out of Percy's tight willing hole  
Percy accidentally started using his powers on the liquid in his hole causing it to start pulsing around Chiron

Chiron shivered as he felt Percy's natural lubricant move around his cock and thrust even faster and harder into the boy's needy hole "oh yeah bitch, just a bit more and I'll fill you right up" he growled out in a rough husky tone  
Percy moaned as he got close to coming again

"almost there, are you ready for it bitch" Chiron growled lowly into his ear as he was now pounding him so roughly that if he weren't a demigod his hips would be fractured if not broken  
"yes please fill me up" pleaded Percy as he started shooting a load   
feeling Percy's ass squeeze around him Chiron shoved his cock all the way in "here it comes" he moaned out as he came deep inside Percy as he filled the boy up causing his stomach to bloat as it collected his potent seed  
"thank you" a breathless Percy gasped out

"you're most welcome, and thank you young Percy for letting me be your first" Chiron said as he stayed firmly inside the boy as his cock continued shooting cum into him "now you should rest while you can cause everyone will be all over you"  
"Everyone?" Percy asked in a drowsy tone

"it's been so long since there's been a sub, especially one from Poseidon himself" Chiron said as he ran his fingers through the sleepy boy's hair "everyone from demigods all the way up will want a go at you, be proud of what you are Percy you'll be worshiped beyond anything or anyone has been praised in a good long while"  
Percy felt he should contact his father somehow and let him know but was so tired all he could say was "Father?"

"sh sleep he'll be there"Chiron said quietly as he eased the boy into slumber  
Percy passed out as Chiron pulled out but all of the cum stayed in Percy

Chiron laid next to Percy petting him soothingly as he slept  
Percy slept peacefully for the rest of the day and night not even moving when Chiron got up and left to contact the people that should know what has happened

"Percy~" a voice called out in his dream sounding like waves lapping on the shore at a beach "open your eyes Percy~"  
Percy blinked his eyes open in the dream and looked for the source of the voice that called to him

Before him was a beach and there where the water touched sand stood a man completely naked with sea green hair and what looked like sea shell jewelry "come here Percy" the man calmly ordered waving him over kindly  
"who?" was all Percy could ask as he walked closer to the man, not noticing that he was naked as well

"come now Percy, you know who I am" the man said kindly as he looked the naked boy over noting that he did show all the signs of being a sub including the small penis "just ignore what your mind says and hear what your heart is desperately saying to you"  
"Father?" Percy asked when he was in arms distance

The man smiled and pulled the boy into a hug holding him warmly "see I told you" the man now identified as Poseidon said as he held his son ignoring that they were both naked as the stood locked together  
Percy's face was level with his dad's abs so that meant his dad's cock pressed into his chest as he wrapped his arms around him 

The man smiled kindly shivering a bit as his 14 inch cock was pressed against the boy "so how was he?" he asked his son with a cocky grin  
Percy blushed and started stuttering trying to explain

Poseidon chuckled "you're so cute when you blush" the man told Percy as he continued holding him "I saw the whole thing, I started watching you when your heat first started" the man said as he ran a hand up to Percy's head and started rubbing it as he held his son for the first time since his birth  
Percy moaned at the touch and wished he knew more about his father and if he had any siblings because he always wanted a brother or two

Poseidon smiled "you have 2 older brothers at the moment one is a cyclops and the other is a merman" he answered the unasked question as he continued running his fingers through the boy's hair his cock hardening slightly not having touched anyone since the boy's mother  
"will I meet them?" Percy wondered aloud and without realizing he was erect from his father's touch

"Your older brother Triton frequently visits the camp and I let him know when your heat started so you should expect him soon, your younger brother Tyson is still a bit too young yet to leave the cyclops workshop" Poseidon said kindly to his son as he held him ignoring his semi hard cock  
"will they like me?" Percy asked while snuggling into his father's abs

Poseidon smiled and ruffled his hair "oh they'll adore you Percy, I know I do" he said tilting the boy's head up and planting a kiss on his forehead  
"why am I here?" a happy but confused Percy asked

"I let Chiron break in your ass" he said with a smile his cock twitching against Percy's chest "how about you let daddy break in your mouth" he said with a smirk "of course all that happens here carries over so when I come in you here it'll be there when you wake up"  
Percy blushed and looked at the twitching 14 inch cock of his father and felt a new sensation, this time it was hunger and he knew how to fix it.

Poseidon smiled and stepped back enough so Percy could kneel before him in the surf to take his cock "kneel and take it at your own pace, don't want you to rush and hurt yourself" he said in a kind fatherly tone  
Percy complied and when he was on his knees he leaned up to kiss the head while his hands went to play with the low hanging balls

"Yeah that's take care of your father's cock" he praised and encouraged Percy running a hand through the boy's hair as he smiled down at him  
Percy started to swallow the cock down it filled his mouth and started pushing into his throat where he learned he lost his gag reflex

"ooh" Poseidon groaned out "aren't you a lucky one, subs don't always lose that" Poseidon informed the boy who without a gag reflex would actually be able to take his cock  
Percy blushed as he buried his nose into his Father's crotch

"oh yeah that's it son" Poseidon praised as his cock finished hardening inside the boy and he continued running his hand through the boy's hair  
Percy doubled his efforts in order to impress his Father and played with his balls

"oh yeah Percy my boy, you're a natural" he praised Percy as he continued to run his hand through the boy's hair encouraging him to really go for it  
Percy was sucking as hard as he could while bobbing his head up and down on the cock that helped create him

Poseidon moaned as the boy sucked his cock like a pro as he kept his hand on the boy's head and guided him up and down his godly cock as he continued giving the boy praise  
Percy decided to try and use his powers on his own saliva and made it massage his father while he sucked him

"oh yeah, that feels good" Poseidon praised feeling his son's saliva massaging his cock as he bobbed along it with his hand guiding it  
Percy kept it up until his father shot his cum

Poseidon lasted a long 30 minutes before he gave Percy what he was working for and flooded his throat and mouth with his seed  
Percy moaned and pulled back so that just the head was in his mouth so he could taste the cum 

Poseidon's cum tasted of tropical fruit and sea salt as it flooded his mouth giving the boy plenty to swallow down as he came for a solid 5 minutes  
Percy shot a load just from the pleasure swallowing his own Father's cum

Poseidon pulled from his son's mouth and left his cock by his face "be a good boy and clean me please" he ordered kindly as he smiled down at him  
Percy happily complied and licked it clean of all leftovers 

"so did you have fun?" Poseidon asked Percy kindly "you were so good" he praised his son  
Percy leaned up to kiss his father in thanks 

Poseidon kissed back gently but with passion  
Percy heard a sound in the distance but could no place it  
Poseidon could though "sounds like someones trying to wake you, I'll be seeing you again son" he said and kissed the boy on the head  
Percy came to in his bed hearing Grover knocking on the cabin door to wake him up 

"hey Percy c'mon, I can't come in unless you invite me" Grover called from outside the cabin "Chiron already, let the satyrs know whats up" he called quietly in case someone else heard as the campers wouldn't be told until dinner  
"come in Grover" Percy moaned out as his body absorbed the last of Chiron's cum  
Grover came in quickly looking shifty as the reason why became evident as he stopped hiding his erect 9 inch cock "hey man y'know I could smell you from like 3 cabins away" he said with a small smirk as he was a little shy  
Percy walked over and hugged Grover tightly feeling the 9 inch cock rub against his own

Grover shivered and hugged him back "how you holding up, I've heard stories about subs that couldn't handle the change" he asked the boy kindly as they held each other  
"the itch is coming back but it is more of a tickle right now" Percy said as he thrust his hips

"want me to help?" he offered "I mean you don't have to" he said unsure how the boy would take it but still held the boy to him  
"I would love that Grover. How do you want to do it?" Percy asked with genuine love in his eyes

"I've never done it before, so how about you ride me" he said as he moved to lay on the bed his cock pointing straight up  
Percy climbed on to Grover's lap and lined the cock up to ride it

Grover waited bated breath and wide eyed as he reached up and ran a hand along his hip  
Percy pushed down so the head would enter then dropped his weight to let it all go in  
"PERCY~" Grover moaned out as the boy dropped his body straight down onto his cock the tight hole squeezing him just right  
Percy moaned at the stretch and started bouncing up and down

"yeah that's it Percy" Grover moaned his hands on the boy's hips rubbing and squeezing them as he rode him  
"you feel amazing Grover" grunted Percy through the pleasure 

"so do you man, so tight" he groaned as Percy rode his cock  
"I love this please fill me up" moaned Percy

"oh I will" Grover groaned as he felt his climax approaching and kept a firm but gentle grip on the boy's hips  
Percy kept bouncing hard on Grover's dick

"oh yeah, here it comes Percy" Grover groaned as he pushed him down on his cock as he came hard and flooded the Percy's ass with his thick seed  
Percy groaned as his belly grew slightly and he shot a small load

Grover smiled up at Percy lazily and pointed at where it landed on his chest "clean it up" he said kindly  
Percy showed off his flexibility and stayed on Grover's dick while licking up his own load of Grover's chest

"good boy" Grover praised after he was cleaned of his cum "now the other reason I came was to give you a heads up that Chiron will be letting the rest of the camp know about your awakening tonight at dinner"  
"will any one other then campers be there?" Percy asked hesitantly 

"maybe the nymphs, but they're all female" Grover said as he rubbed Percy's back "the satyrs already know and Chiron outright refuses to tell the centaur herd since they'd just drag you off"  
"okay I should go shower and get ready for training" Percy said reluctantly 

"actually, you have the week off" Grover stated "subs always get the first week after their awakening off to acclimatize to their new instincts and needs"  
"so what should I do then?" Percy asked confused 

"what do you think Percy, you'll learn how long you can go before this is necessary" he said motioning to how Percy was still on his cock "and you'll decide who in camp you'll actually do this with, you do have the right to turn someone away if you don't want them"  
"okay" Percy whispered "do you want to join me in the shower?"

"sure but just to clean, you can really wear a satyr out you can" Grover said with a chuckle  
with a laugh Percy stood up and lead Grover to his private bathroom and into a warm shower 

Grover sighed and washed with Percy and although he didn't fuck him again he did mess with him a bit  
Percy played with his powers manipulating the water to scrub them clean

"hm that was nice c'mon" Grover said leading him back to the room "so Chiron has given me orders to keep you from the other male campers for today, females are fine though as they won't be affected"  
"can i just get some more sleep?" Percy yawned while stretching 

"Of course you want me to stay?" he asked as he sat on the bed  
"please" Percy said as he crawled into bed

Grover laid next to Percy and pulled him so his head rested on his chest "alright Perce just sleep"  
Percy fell asleep with a smile on his face

Grover stayed awake for a while carding his fingers through the boy's hair and watching him sleep before he too dozed off  
around dinner time they woke up and meet up with Chiron and headed to the Dinning hall

Chiron led them to the dining hall after making sure Percy at least put some pants on "alright do you want the announcement at the beginning of dinner or the end"  
"might as well get it over with" Percy said not knowing how everyone would react 

Chiron smiled kindly "then I'll pull you up front with me now" he said as Grover went to sit at Percy's table to wait as Chiron led Percy up front to wait for the rest of the campers to arrive  
Percy stood nervously beside Chiron

it didn't take long for everyone to arrive and Chiron coughed to get all their attention "campers before our offering to the gods I have a joyous announcement to make, last night our own Mr. Jackson came into his awakening" Chiron said as all the campers went deathly quiet "so without further ado, I present Percy Jackson the submissive son of Poseidon" at these words all the campers cheered loudly and some of the males gave wolf whistles as Chiron pulled Percy forward so all could see him  
Percy noticed that some boys were looking at only his body but a few met his eyes

The ones who met his eyes smiled at him while the others just leered perversely among the latter was Luke a boy who had been so kind to Percy before but now was just eyeing him like a hunk of meet  
Percy decided to avoid those boys but a few looking at his face caught his attention

among those that caught his eyes were the twin son's of Hermes Connor and Travis Stoll along with a son of Hephaestus and current leader of said cabin Charles Beckendorf along with a few others that Percy hadn't met yet  
Percy really wanted to speak to Charles first but it would have to wait till after dinner. Percy made his offering to his father and Lady Aphrodite so she would not mess with his love life.

His father sent him feelings of love and encouragement while Aphrodite actually spoke to him for a second "do not worry young Percy I swore long ago not to interfere with the love lives of the subs" she sent kindly  
Percy replied "thank you" and asked what the feeling he was having meant

"you'll have to be more specific young Percy you're feeling a lot more than you know" she said not wanting to mention something before he consciously felt it  
"the distrust of Luke, and Trust in Charles" was all Percy thought as he sat down and ate dinner

"ah that would be because as a sub your instincts will guide you to those who could care for you and won't just use you" she said "from what I can tell young Beckendorf is likely to care for you and take you under his wing where as Luke would just take what you had to offer and only give back if it benefited him" she said using her powers to see into the boy's hearts and not their minds  
Percy thanked her and got up heading out to the dock by himself to think on what to do  
Charles saw this and sent a glare and any who looked like they would get up and follow Chiron and Grover doing much the same and so all seated there stayed  
Percy reached the dock and sat looking at the moon reflecting on the water and thought that he had to stay away from Luke and how to approach Charles. Percy was compleatley unaware of the four following him

Luke had followed after Percy thinking he'd been stealthy unknown to him Beckendorf and the Stoll brothers saw but didn't get up fast enough giving him a decent head start, Luke quickly found Percy and without preamble rushed Quietly to him and grabbing his arms pinned him face down on the docks "hello little bitch" he growled into the pinned boy's ear  
Percy froze in fear forgetting about his own power as the assailant ripped his clothing 

Luke had pulled his cock out and ripped off Percy's clothes and was just about to penetrate him when out of the water came a trident with the outer prongs being longer than the middle which was blunted, it caught Luke in the neck and pinned him to the dock as out of the water a man surfaced with only the top half human and the lower half being a long serpentine fin  
Percy had started crying because he thought he was going to be raped, so when Luke was thrown off of him he curled up into a ball crying in fear

The merman pulled him into the water and held him "sh baby bro I got ya" he said just then Beckendorf and the Stolls showed up "what happened?" Charles asked seeing Luke pinned and Percy being held by a merman "that one attempted to rape Percy and I saved him, you should take him to Chiron and inform him if he asks after Percy tell him Triton has him" the boys nodded and the Stoll brothers grabbed Luke carrying the boy who'd been knocked out when his head met the dock as Beckendorf led them back to the dining pavillion  
hiccuping Percy started to calm down and take in his older brother and thank him by kissing him on his mouth

Triton kissed back as he continued comforting Percy "sh I got you"  
"thank you so much Big Brother" Percy said as he finally calmed down. he realized two things first someone would have to tell his father and second he was still naked

"c'mon there's a pool in the bottom of your cabin" Triton said as he swam them both under the water and towards it before surfacing in a corner of the room that Percy wouldn't have seen  
"who will tell Father and how will he react?" Percy asked as he climbed out of the water, a little worried at their Father's reaction

"Father knew as soon as I attacked, I was in the water after all" Triton said "and honestly that boy was going to rape you, he deserves whatever father does to him" he said letting his anger at Luke show as he went all protective big brother  
"I meant what is Father going to do to me" Percy said while blushing at Triton  
"he's going to be a mother hen" Triton said with a chuckle as he sat Percy on the floor with his legs in the water "probably send you something so people can't force themselves on you"  
"how can I thank you, for saving me" Percy asked as he took in the sight his brother made

Triton smiled at him not hiding his body "you don't have to do anything, I'm your brother doing that was just part of my job description" he said with a charming smile as he kissed Percy's forehead  
Then Percy noticed the hunger was slowly coming back and blushed even harder as his mind wondered if his brother would help

Triton recognized the look and smiled as he propped himself next to Percy with his fin still in the water as his cock slid from a slit where his abs met scale growing until it was at full mast 14 inches long and standing proud  
Percy a little shocked asked "how did you know?"

"While demigod subs are rare they pop up quite often among the mer folk" Triton said as he rubbed Percy's back "I'm everyone's favorite,biggest in my village" he stated proudly  
Percy grasped his brother's cock and gave an experimental lick

Triton shivered his cock tasting of fish "yeah that's it Percy"  
Percy started sucking eagerly on the cock 

Triton shivered and placed a hand on Percy's head gently gripping his hair "that feels good baby bro" he encouraged the boy  
Percy swallowed the whole cock and started moaning around it

"oh god, your mouth was made for this" Triton praised as he started pulling Percy's head up and shoving it down his cock controlling Percy's pace up and down his cock  
Percy moaned as his brother took control 

Triton moved Percy's head up and down and thrust up into it "yeah that's it bro moan around my cock feels good"  
Percy used his powers to make his throat warmer and vibrate

"oh god yes, just a bit more" Triton moaned out as he held the boy's head in place as he fucked Percy's mouth and throat  
Percy groaned at the taste and doubled his efforts   
Triton pulled back so only the head of his cock was in Percy's mouth as he blew his load into his brother's mouth  
As Percy swallowed his belly grew a little bit making him look like he was 2 months pregnant 

Triton pumped what must have been 2 gallons of his cum into the boy's mouth as he ran his hand through the boy's hair "so good Percy"  
"thank you big brother" Percy said with a satisfied look and a hand rubbing his stomach 

"you're welcome baby bro" Triton said as he kissed Percy's cheek just then a glow started in the water and two necklaces rose up, both engraved with Greek words "huh looks like dad sent us something" Triton said picking them up and handing one to Percy "this one has your name on it"  
Percy looked at the beautiful necklace, astounded his Dad loved him so much but also confused about what it would do

Triton just put his on and gasped as his tail fin glowed and split into legs and his cock and balls were now in plain sight "ha looks like dad wants me to stick around" he said whilst Poseidon sent Percy feelings of love and protection and a note fell into his hand explaining that his necklace would stop anyone that he didn't want from having sex with him  
Percy put the necklace on and heard three voices in his head as he felt the protections take hold, they where Lady Aphrodite, Lady Hestia and Lady Hecate

"that only those he loves may touch him" Aphrodite spoke "that he only feel the hand of those who love him" Hecate spoke "that he feel the warmth of another only if he wishes" spoke Hestia as the protections set in and fell under his control alone  
Percy sent his thanks to all of them and then noticed the Minotaur's horn on his bed side table and wondered if he could do anything with it

Triton saw where his gaze fell and gasped "is that what I think it is?" he asked Percy as he climbed out of the water for the first time in his life and walked over to the horn  
"I got it when I arrived at camp" Percy replied

"you should take it with you whenever you leave camp" Triton said as he pulled some seaweed from his hair and dried it out tying it around the horn so that Percy could hang it from his shoulder "if you ever see it again and offer this back you could negotiate with it instead of having to fight" he explained  
"okay Big Brother I will but what are the chances of me running into him anytime soon?" Percy asked

"depends how did you beat him?" Triton asked his brother  
"I killed him with that horn?" Percy replied not understanding

Triton's eyes widened "you'll be lucky if he's not pounding on the barrier in the morning"Triton said with a chuckle "he won't be able to regenerate it since you did that and he'll want it back"  
"then what should I do?" Percy asked while yawning as he laid on his bed and curled up

"I'll walk you to the barrier in the morning, you offer the horn and we'll see from there" Triton said also yawning and pulled his brother to him so the could sleep  
Percy was out like a light until the sun started to rise casting light into the cabin that woke him up

Triton had been up for a while just watching him sleep and smiled when he saw his eye's open "hey, you just missed Chiron, seems like I was right and we have a bull to meet"  
Percy jumped up and threw on a shirt and shorts that where easy to pull off and fight in and turned to his brother saying "lead the way"

Triton smiled gently and pulled on a loin cloth made of interwoven seaweed and led hi brother to the tree on the hill where the Minotaur waited "I'll be here the whole time" he said as the reached the boundary and stopped  
"ok Big Brother" Percy said as he crossed the boundary with the horn in hand

The Minotaur blew smoke from it's nostrils but waited for Percy to make his move first  
"hello, I want to return this and talk" Percy said in a calm tone while holding up the horn

"come closer demigod" it said in a rough and heavily accented voice as it held out it's hand it's head looking odd with it's broken horn  
Percy stepped forward and placed the horn in his hand

The Minotaur placed it back and with a glow it sealed itself becoming whole "I thank you not many would do that even if they knew too" it said as it sat now eye level with Percy  
"why did you attack me?" asked Percy as he was really confused 

"I was merely following a scent that smelled very how you say arousing?" the bull man said as he leaned forward and smelled the boy catching the scent "I am sorry I thought it was the women, I did not know you were sub" it said apologetically  
"you where coming because you where horny?" Percy asked while stifling a grin

"I am the only one of my kind, a sub could bear me children" the bull said "but yes I came because how you say I was horny" the Minotaur said tipping his head to the boy letting him know that he understood the joke  
"what would it take to make you never attack another demigod?" Percy asked seriously 

"you are too young now but when older bear me children" it said as it stared at the boy just as seriously  
"okay but until that time will you not attack?" Percy asked in anticipation of helping all demigods  
"as long as you swear it I will not attack, and if asked may help" the Minotaur spoke "I will of course be horny before then if you are willing"  
"deal" Percy said determined to do this unaware that he was adding a new trainer to the camp because of this deal

"good, I would like to how you humans say consummate the arrangement" he said motioning to his human shaped 12 inch cock and smiled at the boy  
Percy moved forward and started sucking it to make it slick

The Minotaur let out a series of snorts of approval as it's cock twitched in Percy's mouth  
When it was good and wet Percy popped off and straddled it sinking his hole down the thick shaft

The Minotaur snorted and moved so Percy was pinned on his back beneath the boy and started thrusting into his tight hole  
Percy moaned out as he was pounded

The Minotaur was gentle but unrelenting not wanting to hurt his mate, as that is what Percy had agreed to by letting him breed him when he was older  
Percy tapped into his powers to massage the shaft as it slid in and out  
The bull snorted it's approval and thrust a little harder as it's climax quickly approached as it had not had the chance to claim another before all other subs merely attacking it like any other demigod would  
Percy shot his load in the dirt as he moaned out loud 

The Minotaur snorted harshly as it thrust it's cock all the way in and spilled it's seed into the boy "that was good" it said panting and trying to catch it's breath  
Percy nodded his head and asked "where are you living?"

"I live where I want" it said shrugging "home is in Greece, but I have not been in many years" it said nuzzling the boy as it slowly pulled out  
"wish you could stay with me I know you would be able to teach a lot" Percy said in a wistful tone unaware that Chiron was in the woods 

"and stay he shall" Chiron said as he came out "it is good to see that a deal such as this could be made" he said giving a nod to the Minotaur who nodded back "it would be honor to teach young ones, good practice for when I have mine own"  
Percy smiled and got up laughing and saying "life is looking up"'

Chiron led them all back to the camp proper the other campers watching the Minotaur wearily "I'll shall inform them at lunch, until then you should probably stay in young Percy's company" he said and shooed them off  
Percy lead him to the cabin and then to the showers while asking his brother to make another loin-cloth for The Minotaur  
Triton nodded and did so as the Minotaur's cock was quite distracting even for more dominant people and he'd rather not see it all the time


	2. Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy gains more mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we own nothing

Triton led Percy to the dining pavilion when lunch came with the Minotaur flanking the sub making an imposing picture  
Percy was nervous that someone would attack the Minotaur who he discovered was named Aster by his mother

Aster rubbed the boy's shoulders soothingly as he followed Percy, they quickly reached the pavilion and sat at the Poseidon table which was for the three of them and Grover as Chiron stood up at the front and waited for all the campers filed in

Percy leaned into Aster's touch with a sigh

Aster kept it up as Chiron got everyone's attention "I have two announcements before we dine, first Luke Castellan has been handed over to Poseidon for punishment as he attempted to rape Percy last night"  
Percy ducked his head into Aster's chest as everyone turned to look at him, but he heard what a few guys said 

most of the boys felt sorry for Percy but a few were asking if Percy could be raped since he was just a sub and it was his place to be fucked "second this morning as I'm sure you're all aware our camp was approached by the Minotaur" Chiron said motioning to the imposing creature that was comforting Percy "Percy made a deal with it after returning it's horn, in exchange for bearing it children it will no longer attack any demigod and will instead help protect this camp"  
Percy looked around to see how campers would react to the deal

some looked shocked that it could be reasoned with while others looked shocked that Percy would make such a deal while Charles and the Stolls nodded that it was a could deal along with the others who'd met Percy's eyes at his announcement the previous night  
Percy decided he would talk to Charles and the Stolls after lunch and motioned as much to them before going to make his offer this time to his father, Lord Hermes and to try it Aster since he is a monster

Aster smiled and nodded at the boy that the offering worked as he ate along with Percy and Triton  
Percy enjoyed lunch and as it wound down he got up followed by Triton and Aster while Charles and the Stolls also followed 

Aster and Triton kept an eye on the boys Aster cause they had an interest in his mate and Triton as he recognized the 3 as the ones he'd ordered take Luke the night before  
"thank you for coming" Percy said as he sat down on the beach with everyone not sure how to start as he did not know they helped last night

Triton leaned over to Percy "they were there last night and were the ones to escort the boy back" he informed Percy Aster hearing and nodding his approval "Of course Percy" Beckendorf said speaking for the 3 of them as they'd agreed upon the night before if Percy asked to see them today  
"thank you for saving me last night" Percy said as he explained how scared he was and that he had planned to speak to them last night 

"We attempted to make sure no one followed you when we saw Luke missing we figured we'd check on you" Beckendorf said as he explained why they weren't there before Luke even though they had wanted to  
"I wanted to talk to you because my instincts are saying to trust you three so i wanted to try with you guys" Percy stated with a slight blush

their eyes widened but they smiled "it would be our honor to be with you" Beckendorf spoke and the Stolls nodded fast as the sat behind and to the side of him  
"then lets head to my cabin" Percy decided while also asking Triton " Brother what punishment did Dad pass on Luke?"

"he shall serve the cyclops in the underwater forge as 'stress relief' is how he phrased it" he told them with a dark glint in his eye that was easy to translate  
Percy decide to just nod knowing that Luke was probably busy right this very second  
the boys followed Percy to the cabin none knowing just how right Percy was as at that very moment the cyclops workers in the forges made sure that Luke befell the fate that would have been Percy's if not for Triton except many times over  
Percy opened the cabin door and noticed that instead of the three beds there was now a bed big enough for Aster and 10 other people  
Triton laughed "looks like dad has big expectations" he said causing the others to chuckle  
"Dad" groaned Percy at the implication 

The boys all then heard laughter that sounded like waves crashing along the shore  
Percy stepped into the cabin and was surrounded by a light that changed his outfit 

The others drooled at the change as Percy now wore a loincloth like Triton's only longer and with red and green seaweed intertwined in beautiful patterns as well as seashell jewelry much like what Poseidon had worn in his dream vision  
Percy blushed as he knew his dad was laughing at this situation and said "I guess this means he approves of you three"

The three smiled "or he just wanted to tease us with all the skin" The Stolls spoke as one as their bulges were readily prevalent they all could tell what they meant  
Percy told them to come in and when they passed through the door all but Triton where surrounded by light for a make over

When the glow faded they were all in leather loincloths Asters had pearls in the shape of a trident embedded on it, Beckendorf's had silver inlaid in the shape of an anvil with a trident in the middle, whilst the Stolls had gold inlaid in theirs shaped like wings with a trident in the middle  
Percy moaned as he took in the sight of the boys

They all looked at their loincloths and nodded in approval as Beckendorf and the Stolls approached Percy and began running their hand along his exposed flesh  
Percy leaned up and kissed Charles as the Stolls pinched his nipples

Aster and Triton watched on as while pinching his nipples the Stolls also reached down and squeezed Percy's ass one grabbing each cheek firmly but gently as Beckendorf slid his tongue into Percy's mouth  
Percy released a moan and pushed his ass back while reaching out to fondle the Stolls

their loincloths moved aside easily for Percy and they moaned and kissed along his neck as the continued squeezing his cheeks enjoying being fondled Beckendorf meanwhile had found a slit weaved into Percy's seaweed loincloth that was big enough for his hand and allowed him to fondle Percy's small cock as he ravished his mouth  
Percy moaned and broke the kiss to say "the itch is coming back and the hunger, please no more teasing"

"can you take two at once" the twins asked as they squeezed his ass cheeks  
"yes" Percy said in a husky voice as he stopped stroking them and moved Charles loincloth to free his erection  
"then suck him while we fuck you" they said roughly as the moved behind him moving the loincloths to the side so they rested along the side of their cocks on opposite sides making them look like mirror images  
Percy happily did as instructed and swallowed Charles thick 10 inch cock

Beckendorf moaned as his cock was engulfed while the Stolls lined up their cocks somehow not bumping into each other as they pushed their identical 9 inch cocks into Percy's tight ass  
Percy was glad he had been stretched by Aster earlier as they sunk in while he reached the base of Charles cock and moaned

"you mind if I take control" Charles asked Percy around the same time as the twins bottomed out inside Percy and waited for the go ahead to move  
Since his mouth was filled Percy lifted a hand and gave Charles a thumbs up

"thank you" Charles said as he grabbed Percy's hair lightly and started to piston in and out of his mouth slowly so as not to hurt the boy even without a gag reflex  
Percy moaned and used his powers for his favorite two tricks making his hole vibrate and his saliva massage Charles

The twins groaned and started thrusting in and out of Percy as Charles moaned out and thrust faster

Percy summoned some water to massage his own cock while he was fucked   
The boys all started thrusting faster Percy's trick making their stamina a lot less then normal from the added stimulus  
Percy dropped the water right as he came instead using his powers to collect his own cum and lift it into a little sphere that all three doms could reach with their mouths

They all leaned forward and made out around the orb all of them sharing the small amount of cum that Percy could produce as they all came into him the twins thrusting in as far as they could and Beckendorf pulling back so the head was in Percy's mouth  
Percy moaned as he drank the cum down and when the cock was removed from his mouth he let out a little hiccup that included a cum bubble

The three chuckled as the twins pulled out Triton and Aster giving slight chortles from where they sat on the bed cum on their stomachs the only evidence that they had been stroking  
Percy smiled and then used his powers to pull all the cum not in him together for him to drink

They all watched awed as he manipulated the cum as if it were water "I wonder if you could control all liquids" Beckendorf speculated as he rubbed his chin in thought  
Everyone turned as one to look at Triton since he was the oldest living son of Poseidon 

Triton shrugged "I don't know our powers vary, I know dad can and has helped Hephaestus in the forges by smoothing out the metal when it's melted" he said not sure if Percy could  
Percy said "I love all of you" and reminded them they had to go to lessons while he went for a walk around camp

The three campers left while Aster and Triton followed Percy as guards in case any others thought to force themselves on him even with his protective amulet  
Percy smiled at everyone not noticing that a few who thought him being with Aster was disgusting whispering together

"what should we do, we can't fight that thing" one whispered shivering at the thought "we wait until he's alone then strike, we use Percy to blackmail the foul beast to leave" another said "yeah he must have done something to bespell Percy, poor sub" this one a female  
a short while later Percy came to the beach where Chiron was waiting to talk with Aster and Triton had to go see there Dad for the night

They both gave Percy a kiss and sent him off as Triton entered the sea and Aster went off with Chiron

Percy started the walk back to his cabin unaware of the two plots about to unfold, one with campers and the other with a camper summoned monster  
The three campers stalked Percy ready to strike as unbeknownst to them all a hell-hound stalked them all much more stealthy than the campers could hope to be  
Percy was on the path out of sight when the three confronted him

The surrounded him in a triangle formation 2 in front and one behind "hello Percy, you really should have said no to that beast" one of the two in front said to distract him as the one behind went to attack, before she could though the hell-hound struck and clawed at her scraping her stomach lightly as she dodged and ran away not giving Percy the chance to see her at all as the boys moved to attack Percy in her stead only for the hell-hound to move before him protectively  
"what?" Percy said bewildered over the Hounds protectiveness before he heard a thundering sound rushing towards him accompanied by galloping 

The hound growled at the boys as the herd of Pegasus thundered into the clearing and circled the 2 would be attackers the thundering noise explained as a wall of water rushed forward and grabbed the circled boys before dragging them into the sea as the Pegasus took to the air except one which approached the boy as the hound stopped growling and looked up at Percy expecting praise

Percy reached out and rubbed the hound on the head and looked at the Black Pegasus questioningly   
"hail son of Poseidon I am called Blackjack" the Pegasus said to Percy "your father has instructed me to be your companion" he siad as he stood proudly being given such an honor whilst the hell-hound started circling Percy sniffing him before reaching behind him and stuffing it's nose between his ass cheeks, as he still only wore the loincloth, and breathed deeply  
Percy moaned and said "down boy lets head to my cabin" while asking Blackjack if he could translate for the hound

"he says that he was supposed to attack you, but upon catching your scent disobeyed orders and protected you instead" Blackjack said as he and the hound followed Percy to his cabin  
"thank you boy, so I guess you will be staying with me so do you have a name or do I need to give you one" Percy asked as he walked into the cabin seeing a stable added and a kennel 

the hound gave a growl followed by a sharp bark "he says that he was once called, omega bitch" Blackjack said as he looked down at the hound knowing that it started at the bottom of it's pack  
"how about Zane boy?" Percy asked as he sat down 

it gave a happy bark that needed no translation as it nuzzled Percy happily  
Percy fell back on the bed from the nuzzling and moaned as he was poked in the leg by Zane's cock

Zane nuzzled him and gave a series of barks "he says he would like to mate you but it is not a condition of his staying if you do not wish to bottom for an animal" Blackjack translated for the hound  
Percy blushed and said "I am not about to leave two members of my pack unsatisfied" with a smile on his face

Zane barked and nudged Percy's hip "he says you'll need to roll over, and I quite agree as we could not mate you in any other position" Blackjack said as he approached Percy and nuzzled his head  
Percy rolled over and lifted his ass into the air for Zane

Zane first licked the boy's hole and tasting others besides Percy's own taste mounted the boy knowing that he'd mated already as he shoved his hard 12 inch tapered cock into the boy's hole  
Percy moaned out at the sudden penetration 

Zane was careful as he started humping not wanting to cause pain even as he gave long fast thrust of his cock while Blackjack continued nuzzling his head  
"your a good boy, Zane" Percy said between pants as he was fucked

Zane gave a happy yip at the praise and started thrusting harder knowing Percy would be able to take it now  
Percy just moaned and pushed back towards the thrusting 

Zane started to let out excited yips as he got closer and closer to his climax not having been the top in mating before having only managed to get to a rank in the pack that would allow him to  
Percy sensing Zane was close told him "go ahead and cum in me boy"

Zane gave a growl as he thrust all the way in and came inside the boy flooding his hole with his hot cum  
Percy moaned as he was filled by Zane's cum and saw that Blackjack was raring to go 

Zane pulled out and moved to lay by Percy's head as Blackjack moved to take his place with his 14 inch cock that slides in easy thanks to Zane's cum as he pushes all the way in  
"you are so big Blackjack" Percy groaned out

"thank you Percy, I'm the largest one in the herd" Black jack said as he practically glowed from the compliment as he began thrusting into his loose yet still tight hole  
Percy moaned and decided to use his powers to massage Blackjack as he fucked

Blackjack gave a harder thrust as he felt the new sensation along his hard cock as Zane licked Percy's neck  
Percy giggled at Zane's tongue but moaned at Blackjack's cock

hearing the moan Blackjack fucked him harder, almost enough to hurt so as Zane continued licking him his limp cock on the other side of Percy's head  
Percy let out a loud moan as he came from the rough fucking 

Zane crawled under Percy and licked up his cum before rolling onto his back and licking his small cock as Blackjack fucked him hard and fast  
Percy used his powers to massage Blackjack's balls and push him over the edge 

Blackjack slammed balls deep into Percy as he came flooding his hole and made Percy bloat as his cum mixed with Zane's inside the boy  
Percy let out a moan before passing out. Making a unique sight to greet his lovers when they all arrived back tonight

Blackjack slowly pulled out and helped Zane out from under the boy and they both laid beside him and also fell asleep both having been tired out by the action  
Percy curled up to his two newest lovers in his sleep, soon the sun was setting and the rest of his lovers returned at once

Triton sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as both Blackjack and Zane looked at the group of males as Percy slept completely oblivious  
Percy felt Zane shift but stayed sound asleep 

"explain now" Triton said as he looked the Pegasus straight in the eye as he and the others entered the cabin  
So Blackjack calmly told Triton everything that happened with great detail causing Triton and the rest of them to become aroused 

They all smiled and surrounded Percy stroking their cocks as Blackjack prodded Percy with his muzzle "time to wake up Percy" he said  
Percy yawned and stretched his arms seeing everyone in the cabin he blushed and made introductions to Zane and Blackjack  
Triton smirked "we already met and Blackjack explained" he said as he moved onto the bed "you're not the only one that can talk to them" he said as he spread his brother's legs and pushed his cock into his hole  
Percy moaned and spent the next three hours servicing his lovers

after hours of sex they were all exhausted and cuddled up on the large bed as the all fell into a heavy sleep sated and with large smiles on their faces


	3. Capture the Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy plays his first game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> own nothing

The end of Percy's week off came and unfortunately for him it was also time for Capture the Flag, lucky for him because of his mating with Charles and the Stolls he was on the same team as Hermes cabin and Hephaestus cabin  
Percy was busy trying to calm Zane and Blackjack to keep them from getting hurt by jumping into the game

Chiron came by as he heard the trouble "unfortunately Percy is correct that neither of you may interfere with the game, you may however watch with me in case anything goes wrong" he said as Aster and Triton came up "We will also be with Chiron so you won't be the only ones unable to interfere, Grover will be there as well"  
Percy still had to promise them all that he would stay with the Stolls and Charles during the game  
It was then Charles showed up with four boxes the Stolls came up as well "ah good we're all here" Charles said as he placed the boxes on the bed and opened them to reveal armor for himself the Stolls and Percy  
Percy looked at the armor that had a beautiful color and asked what it was made of  
"Yours is made from coral interlaced with celestial bronze" Charles said as he pulled it out revealing that the chest plate bared a trident engraved in the middle with an anvil under it and wings on either side "it's my mating gift, I had to ask your dad for help on how to make it right to not take away any protection"  
"thank you so much Charlie" Percy said while pulling him into a kiss

Charles kissed back before pulling away and showing that his and the twins were simply made of celestial bronze with the Stolls having the same engraving minus the anvil and his having the same symbol as the loincloth Poseidon had made for him "I made them to be worn with our loincloths which is why the skirt is only on the side and back  
Percy quickly slipped his new armor on and asked "how do I look Guys"

everyone looked him up and down "fucking hot" Triton voiced their thoughts as Charles and the twins donned their own armors  
they headed out to the game the teams where Poseidon, Hermes, Hephaestus, Apollo and Aphrodite against all the other cabins  
Charles stood behind Percy and the Stolls stood to his sides painting a beautiful and frightening picture as they waited for the game to begin, Clarisse sending Percy a glare as she was still sour over him backfiring her prank that she gives to all new campers  
Percy just looked at his lovers and smiled

They all smiled back as Chiron confirmed the teams and sent them into the forest Charles and the twins staying in formation around Percy  
The four where tasked with border patrol as a way to try and keep Percy away from getting harmed 

Meanwhile with the other team Clarisse was trying to convince some of her brothers to help her go after Percy but none of them were willing as they knew it would ruin any chance of being with him  
Percy was standing right by the creek listening to the Stolls talk

"this is gonna be so boring" one said "yeah but at least we'll be with Percy" the other responded, they'd been having this conversation for a while neither one keeping the same side While Charles kept a look out ready to warn them if an enemy approached "hey guys keep it down I think I see movement" he warned  
Percy looked towards where Charles had pointed and got ready

Clarisse burst through the trees roaring with anger she was alone "Jackson I'm gonna kick your ass!" she screamed as she saw him completely ignoring his mates as they moved to block her attack  
Percy's powers defended him from the big girl  
Charles and the twins quickly subdued her as she had tunnel vision from her anger and didn't notice them they tied her up and Charles held onto her spear to give to one of her brothers after the game "I think that'll be all our excitement for this game" one of the twins said with a sigh "he's probably right" the other agreed as Charles rolled his eyes and went back on watch  
Shortly after the game was over 

They joined back up further down the creek where everyone was gathered and there was the flag with Hephaestus anvil on it making Charles smile with pride as they celebrated a howl came from the woods that put Zane on defense as he jumped in front of Percy  
Percy quickly noticed Zane's stance and screamed out "it is another Hell Hound!!"

they all immediately pulled weapons the Apollo campers pulling their bows at the ready as Percy's mates surrounded him Zane growled out some as he stayed at the ready "he says that this one is female" spoke Blackjack not sure why that would be important  
Percy heard Aster and Chiron gasp and quickly move to stand next to Zane

Aster looked ready to charge his head tilted down his horns glinting with the sun as Chiron pulled his bow and readied an arrow just as the hound burst from the trees aiming straight for Percy "fire!" Chiron yelled out and he and the Apollo campers released their arrows some hitting as the hound dodged them Chiron's piercing its paw making it stumble but it kept coming  
Percy saw his lovers in trouble and just let his power loose but all the water did was slow it down and he could see it's wounds healing

Zane struck as it came in range injuring it as it kept running full tilt until Aster lifted it up and with a roar brought it down on his horns killing it instantly he lifted it off and held it to Percy "a gift" he said in his accent causing the others to chuckle except Blackjack and Zane as they didn't get why they were laughing  
Percy blushed and reached up to accept it when it started to glow and change

It shifted and became a hoodie with the hounds head becoming the hood the bones and organs gone and the teeth were now powdered and formed a trident log on the back with one fang being intact as the pull for the zipper the eyes being gone and replaced with sown patches to make it look like it was fake fur for when he went out into the mortalworld  
Percy took the Jacket and examined it before saying "I love it Aster"

Aster smiled "I do good work" he said with a jovial tone as the others relaxed and headed back to the main part of camp talking about the celebrations to come as Chiron informed Percy that he wouldn't be able to join them tonight  
Percy accepted the fact and promised to spend tomorrow with just Chiron

Chiron smiled and leaned down to kiss the boy "I'll hold you to that" he said as he split off from the group as they headed towards Percy's cabin to clean up from all the excitement  
"that was eventful" said Percy as he stored his stuff away while his lovers stripped as well

They were all sweaty as they finished removing their armor and Aster's horns had blood on them still as they headed towards the showers except Blackjack and Zane as they weren't dirty they curled up on the bed to wait  
Percy was done cleaning fast and sat on the bed talking with Blackjack and Zane as everyone was still showering

Aster and Triton came out first both having the least amount of cleaning and they sat with Percy, Aster leaning over to kiss him  
Percy eagerly returned the kiss as he felt himself be pulled onto Aster's broad chest

Aster held him "do I get reward?" he asked teasingly as his cock tented his loincloth and poked Percy's ass  
"yes but you will have to wait with Charlie for your rewards" Percy said while wiggling his ass on Aster's clothed cock

"You wear hoodie tonight yes?" Aster asked as he looked at the coat of Hellhound he'd given Percy as the others came out still dripping water as they knew Percy or Triton would take it away so they didn't bother with towels  
"if you wish me to I will" Percy said with a wink as he walked over and unzipped the jacket before draping it over his nude shoulders

"Looks good bro" Triton said "check pockets" Aster said as he smiled at him as Triton pulled the water off the others and dropped it in his pool entrance  
Percy reached into the pockets and blushed cherry red  
In one pocket was a simple pair of gloves made from the Hellhound's paws in the other however was a thong made of leather and with some of the fur sewn on and the Hellhound's tail attached "it wags too" Aster said with a smirk  
Percy slipped both items on and started posing asking "how do I look"

Zane was eyeing Percy and let out a bark "he said like his bitch" Blackjack translated as the others said he looked good in different ways "tense your hands" Aster told Percy "like you would to claw someone"  
Percy did as instructed and was surprised at what the gloves did 

From the end of each digit sprang a claw as the gloves tightened so they wouldn't come off "those are it's claws, so you always have weapon" Aster said as he beamed with pride  
Percy took the gloves off and kissed Aster in thanks

Aster kissed back quite proud "they will work on mortals to so be careful" he said as he pulled back as the others began ushering them out as the celebrations were to start at lunch and carry through into dinner  
Percy walked out wearing the open jacket and thong

The others followed clad only in their loincloths and Blackjack and Zane on either side of the group as they walked towards the pavilion where the party would be all of the eyeing Percy's ass as the tail swung back and forth  
The festivities where interrupted by Mr. D calling Percy to the big house

The others wanted to follow but were told that with the exception of Grover they'd have to wait outside as they got to the big house and so they set up to stop anyone else from coming in  
"so nice of you to come Perry" Mr. D said as he sat behind his desk leering at Percy

"it's Percy" he replied glad that Grover was with him as the look Mr. D was giving him set him on edge "what do you need?" he asked trying to be polite  
"you have a Quest to attend" Mr. D stated plainly

"but I just got here and barely have any training" Percy said in shock as Grover squeezed his shoulder in a comforting way  
"Direct order from the Big Guy" Mr. D said losing interest as he directed Percy to go see the Oracle 

Percy grumbled as Grover had to wait as he climbed the ladder feeling Mr. D's eyes on his mostly bare ass the tail curled under to hide most of the view as he entered the attic and saw it filled with different trophies given to the Oracle as he saw the mummy in the corner he shivered as it looked gross  
"approach Seeker of Destiny and ask you fate" rasped out the mummy as green mist filled the room

Percy approached the mummy wearily "what is my quest Oracle?

"You shall go west, with whom you trust best, to reclaim what was taken, but fear the dark harken, deals made soon, till tenth day's noon" the Oracle intoned   
"what does that mean?" Percy asked confused by it's words and weary at what sounded like danger  
but the mist had already vanished leaving Percy alone with no answer 

Percy grumbled as he went back down and met up with Mr. D and Grover again  
Mr. D dismissed him and told him that Chiron would set everything up, before going back to reading a wine magazine  
Grover led Percy back out to the rest of their mates and they went in search of Chiron so he could set up the quest  
Percy and his mates found Chiron and asked what the Prophecy meant not aware they had someone eavesdropping   
Chiron explained that it was saying that he was being sent to reclaim Zeus's master bolt which had been stolen and that he could take others with him "although you can only take 2 others with you" he informed Grover volunteering as his satyr magic could come in handy if they ended up moving through forests and such  
Percy was wondering who to take when he thought of something and asked "you said take does that mean if they follow with out me telling them to anyone could come with me?"

Chiron smirked "they could although it is strongly discouraged" he said trying to sound like he was telling them not to  
"in that case I know who to take with me" Percy said with a grin but was interrupted by a snobbish blonde girl

"You'll take me" Annabeth said as she removed her baseball cap and became visible "Annabeth this was a private meeting" Chiron said disappointed in her for sneaking in "furthermore it is Percy's decision not yours" he said to the girl "whether he takes me or not I'm going I've been waiting for a quest for a long time"  
Percy looked at her and laughed 

"Don't laugh at me seaweed brain, you'll need someone with actual brains on this" she said insulting everyone else in the group and causing them to glare at the girl  
Percy struggled to stop laughing and ask "can you forge armor, steal almost anything, control water, use magic, or even communicate with monsters?"  
"as if any of that matters on a quest" Annabeth said in her know-it-all tone "all of that matters" Chiron said to her "if you can talk to them you can negotiate with them" the girl laughed "negotiate, all you need to do is stab them with a sword"  
Percy felt insulted and proceeded to reduce Annabeth to tears 

"I'll get you for this you bastard" she screamed as she ran off tears pouring down her face "what am I going to do with that girl" Chiron said on a sigh as he shook his head  
Percy said "I choose Charles and Triton to Officially accompany me on this quest" while winking at the rest of his mates  
Charles and Triton gave fake cheers as the others laugh knowing they'd be sneaking after the three with Blackjack, Zane, Aster, and Grover being able to follow their scent it'd be impossible for them to lose their trail  
Percy said they should go get ready for the quest as he lead them back to the cabin where another two gifts awaited him one from his younger brother and the other from his Dad

The one from Tyson turned out to be a pair of pants made from freely given mermaid scales offering protection while still fitting in with the mortal world it also had a hole for the tail of Percy's thong, from his father was a shield that could turn into a watch when not in use the shield boasted the same insignia as the one on the armor Charles had made  
so Percy quickly dressed his armor turning into a shirt under the jacket the pants fitting a little too well in the rear and gathered his weapons before meeting his mates to leave on the quest

Charles shirt was also his armor while his pants were made of leather from a monster he'd killed, Triton wore pants similar to Percy's just looser he also wore a sleeveless shirt with a trident on the chest and a leather jacket  
Percy asked if everyone was ready and when he got a yes in reply they set of on foot towards the coast to gain transportation 

as soon as they reached the dock a ship rose up it was small just big enough to fit them all and unmanned aside from a cyclops at the wheel who smiled as he saw Percy and Triton  
Percy ran up to the ship and greeted the cyclops while they all waited on the others to arrive 

"Hello Percy, I'm Tyson's older brother on our mother's side decided that I'd come meet you since he can't" he said as he greeted the boy "and it's good to see you again Lord Triton"  
"so you are basically my brother as well" Percy said while hugging him

"In a way" the cyclops said with a chuckle as he hugged the boy "my name is Lorren" he said as Triton and Charles boarded the ship and waited for the others to show up to 'see them off'  
Percy thanked Lorren and went to explore the ship finding a fully stocked kitchen, Armory, bedroom and Bath room with a note on the bed from dad

'Percy,   
this ship is yours and Lorren has volunteered   
to stay on as the helmsman be sure to thank him  
Love, Dad'  
Percy sent a thanks and heard a group of voices from above

The others had climbed aboard and were angrily telling Annabeth to shove off as she tried to follow her brothers though originally angry when she came to the cabin crying the night before were trying to hold her back after hearing what she'd said from Chiron  
Percy walked up and asked her "what do you think you are doing"

"I told you seaweed brain, I'd come whether you wanted me to or not" she said angrily at the boy in a condescending tone as if she thought him stupid  
"I heard that Blondie, but I meant what are you doing on my ship" Percy said with a smirk as his power would let him eject her from his ship with a mere thought

"obviously it's the only way I could come with" she said in her know-it-all tone as she stared down her nose at him  
"oh if that is the case...." Percy started but was interrupted by the Blonde

"good you accept that I'm coming, now can you call off your goons" she said as she once again moved to step onto the ship  
"bye" was all Percy said as she was repelled from the ship and it began moving leaving Percy and his mates to talk about where to go mainly asking Aster about Monsters willing to make deals

Annabeth yelled at them screaming her head off as the ship sailed away

they all laughed at her and listened to Aster list the most likely deals

Aster listed all known monsters along the route they had planned the night before  
"So the first monster would be Chrysaor our brother" Percy asked in understanding  
"yes, well should be anyways barring extenuating circumstances" Aster said  
Percy asked his mates if he could have a little time alone with Lorren

They all smirked knowingly and Triton took the wheel as Lorren moved to follow Percy  
"I wanted to thank you" Percy said while pulling his clothes off in the Bedroom

Lorren licked his lips as he took off his own clothes revealing his already hard 16 inch cock as he sat on the bed

Percy moved in between Lorren's legs and took his time teasing  
Lorren moaned and placed his large hand on Percy's head and pet the boy as he teased him  
Percy rubbed his face against Lorren's cock and asked "how do you want to do it?"

"I'm not too picky" Lorren said as his cock twitched against Percy's cheek "have you ridden someone before?"  
"yes, Aster" supplied Percy as he got the hint and sat on the tip of Lorren's cock focusing his powers to stretch his own hole with the cum saved up in it

"Good, I like seeing someone bounce on my cock" he said with a kind smile as he blushed a bit at his confession  
Percy slowly lowered himself down Lorren's 16 inches of cock

"fuck you're way tighter than I'd thought you'd be" Lorren groaned out as he tried to stop himself from cumming just from Percy sitting on his cock  
Percy let out a moan as he felt Lorren's balls touch his ass

Lorren shivered as he felt Percy fully seat himself on his cock and leaned back on his hands to get a better view of him as he waited for Percy to start bouncing  
Percy started bouncing in a smooth rhythm 

Lorren groaned and moved one hand to fondle Percy's cock and balls  
Percy let out a pleased sound and moved so his hands where on Lorren's chest pinching his nipples

"yeah that's it" Lorren ground and squeezed Percy's genitals gently  
Percy doubled his effort as he was praised and used his own precum to massage his cock

Lorren kept praising Percy's efforts as he continued gently squeezing his genitals and leaned forward to capture the boys lips in a passionate kiss  
Percy moaned as his mouth was mapped by Lorren's questing tongue 

Lorren started thrusting into Percy's bouncing as he fucked his mouth with his tongue and continued to squeeze his genitals now doing so a little rougher

Percy soon shot a load into Lorren's hand while his hole started to ungulate around Lorren's cock  
Lorren feeling this thrust up into Percy's hole as he used his other hand to push the boy down as he came into the undulating hole  
Percy moaned as he was filled

Lorren pulled out of the kiss and touched his forehead to Percy's still cumming into him "god that felt good, it's been a while since I've gotten to do this"  
Percy just moaned as he enjoyed cuddling with Lorren

Lorren still lodged in Percy leaned back and pulled the boy to rest on his stomach as his cock continued to empty his balls into his hole he lifted his cum coated hand to Percy's mouth knowing the boy would know what he wanted  
Percy happily licked the cum up out of Lorren's hand

Lorren smiled as he moved his now clean hand from Percy's mouth and ran his clean hand in a petting motion along the boy's back  
"that was fun" Percy grinned as he came down from orgasm

"Yeah, maybe we could do it again sometime" Lorren said as his cock finally stopped pumping cum into the boy Percy now looking 3 months pregnant from how bloated he was  
"no problem Lorren" Percy said as he stood up and slipped his thong, pants, and jacket zipping it closed over his bare chest

Lorren got up and dressed as well before heading back up to the deck and taking back control of the ship as it came to the dock "alright everyone, here's your stop"

Percy looked at the Island and asked who should accompany him   
"considering who it is I should accompany you" Triton said considering as if it was Percy's brother it's his as well  
"okay and I guess Aster should come as well" Percy headed towards the island

Aster nodded as he and Triton followed Percy onto the island prepared to meet with Chrysaor  
Percy stepped on to the land and immediately knew they where being watched so he says "hello I just want to make a deal"

"Interesting and what deal would that be?" asked a voice seemingly floating through the air  
"a deal that would protect all demigods and you" Percy stated calmly 

"would this be the same deal that has the Minotaur beside you?" the voice asked sounding closer than before  
"if that is what it takes" Percy said with conviction

laughter was heard as man approached with golden skin and armor "nothing so extreme is needed brother mine" the man said with a chuckle  
"then what would you like brother" Percy asked with a smile and a long look at Chrysaor

"I don't need you to bear children, but being able to...play shall we say, when I want to would be agreeable" he said as he looked Percy up and down and licked his lips  
"well Brother I can not stay here all the time but I would not object to you visiting on occasion" Percy said while the tail picked up on his excitement and wagged faster

"for now my cock is hard and you're looking parched" Chrysaor said with a smirk as he undid the bottom part of his armor and a 12 inch cock sprang forth  
Percy happily walked over and motioned Triton and Aster to follow 

They did so as Chrysaor moved forward to meet them stroking his cock as he did so  
Percy instructed Triton to sit down so he could ride him and Aster to wait his turn before sitting on Triton's cock after stripping naked and showing of his cum belly  
Triton moaned as Percy sat on him while Chrysaor smiled "so eager for cock aren't little brother" he said as he brought his cock to the boy's mouth  
Percy moaned as he was filled by his brothers from both ends loving it

Triton bounced Percy on his lap as Chrysaor pumped his cock in and out of Percy's willing mouth  
Percy groaned as he was used 

the both kept it up as Aster started rubbing Percy's body as he knelled behind Triton one hand rubbing his stomach as the other pinched and pulled at one of his nipples  
Percy groaned as he was teased by Aster causing him to quickly approach orgasm   
Triton bounced Percy abit more before he came his cum joining with Lorren's in his stomach making him look 4 months pregnant now as Chrysaor continued pumping in and out of his mouth  
Percy doubled his focus on sucking Chrysaor, taking him all the way to the base

Chrysaor continued his thrusting going a little faster as Triton lifted Percy off his cock and switched with Aster who quickly pushed up into his hole as Triton teased Percy playing with the opposite nipple  
Percy let out a loud moan around Chysaor's cock as he was stretched by Aster

Aster started bouncing Percy on his cock as Chrysaor groaned getting close to climax  
Percy just kept moaning as he was filled even more

Aster kept up his bouncing as Chrysaor pushed his cock all the way in and came hard  
as Percy drank down his brother's cum he shot his own load

feeling Percy's hole clench around him Aster stopped bouncing and came into him making him now look 5 months pregnant while Chrysaor just kept pouring his cum down Percy's throat

Percy moaned at the taste of the cum he was drinking down  
Chrysaor pulled back so the head of his cock was in Percy's mouth his stream of cum slowing to a trickle as his balls started to run dry  
When Percy was done drinking the cum he burped and out flew a few cum bubbles causing him to blush

the other three chuckled as Aster lifted Percy off his cock and Triton helped him stand "I will be sure to visit you soon" Chrysaor said as he did his armor back up and disappeared back to wherever he was  
Percy smiled and said "one down more to go"

Aster and Triton chuckled "where to now Percy?" Triton asked as he helped Percy dress his hoodie and armor hiding his cum bloated stomach somehow


	4. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy battles a nasty enemy and gains a new Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We own nothing

Lorren was back behind the wheel as he piloted towards a waterlogged cave that would be perfect for a little trick Poseidon had added to the ship  
Percy was sitting down talking with everyone about the deal made with his brother Chrysaor and who there next potential deal was with 

Triton spoke this time as he'd been hearing tales of the Nemian Lion being on the prowl lately  
Percy agreed to go make the deal and decided to take Zane because he could shadow travel and Blackjack in case he had to fly

Zane barked his approval while Blackjack spoke his and translated for the hound, "We're approaching the cave so hold on I was warned this could be quite bumpy" Lorren spoke as they entered the cave and around them a technicolor tunnel formed as they warped to their destination  
"wow that was awesome" Percy said with a wide smile

"there it is the St.Louis Arch" said Lorren as he pointed at it from where they were in the he pointed to it from where they sat on the beach near it

First Percy thought of a way to tease the Blond know-it-all so they all posed together and took a picture with the Arch in the background  
The others laughed after the picture as Blackjack and Zane nudged Percy as they were ready to go  
Percy climbed onto Zane's back as they took off for the Nemian Lion

Blackjack took to the air to act as their eyes above as Zane shot off sniffing for the lion as they got closer to the arch his nose started getting clogged and he stopped and pawed at it as Blackjack came down next to them "he says there are to many monster smells to pick one out"  
"Would the Nemian Lion even be able to get up the Arch?" Percy questioned Blackjack

"not without help, but it wouldn't hurt to check" Blackjack said "unfortunately I would have to fly up the outside as they would never let me in, Zane however could pass as a large dog"  
"okay" Percy stated reluctantly but quickly lead Zane to the elevator and went to the top of the arch

Blackjack took to the air again and watched Zane follow Percy into the elevator Zane starting to growl as he saw the 'chihuahua' being carried by what appeared to be an elderly women  
Percy quickly figured out that it was a monster and tried to avoid them

Zane kept growling as the elevator stopped and opened up and all of them got out as a family entered the elevator forcing Percy to either leave or put them into danger  
Percy quickly left the elevator noticing the woman following him

Zane stayed close to Percy and continued to growl at the pair it's eyes glowing red like fire  
When Percy looked realized that no one else was there he looked at the woman and asked "who are you Madam"

"Who me?" she asked motioning to herself "my name is Echidna and this is my son" she said as she pet the dog while Zane just continued to growl at the 2  
"I do not suppose we can have a civil conversation?" Percy asked while sliding his hand in to grip Riptide 

"oh no dear boy my son hasn't had a good fight in a while" she said as the chihuahua grew until it revealed itself as the chimera while Zane's growls grew stronger as he prepared for the fight  
Percy drew Riptide to defend himself and summoned a little water to help

the chimera charged flames spewing from the goat head as the tail whipped out to bite Percy only for Zane to clamp his jaws around it and bite the tail in half  
Percy fought the flames with water while thrusting his sword into the lions mouth  
The goat head screeched and continued to spew flames the other 2 heads now dead as Zane jumped onto it's back and clamped his jaws around it's neck  
Percy seeing Zane had it under control quickly used the remaining water to suffocate and blind Echidna before slicing her head off 

Zane twisted his head snapping the neck of the goat head causing it to burst into golden dust only to form into a coat that would fit the hound with the goat and lion heads acting as shoulder guards and the snake tail shaped to go over his own to protect it Zane barked to get Percy's attention  
Percy looked over at Zane and saw his new armor not paying attention to Echidna who he had just killed

Echidna burst into gold dust but left nothing behind except the collar and leash she'd used to hide the chimera as Zane walked over with his armor in his mouth for Percy to put it on him  
"here you go boy" Percy said as he slipped the collar on Zane while heading to the elevator to return to the bottom

Zane now looked like a doberman pinscher to mortals as he followed Percy into the elevator wearing his chimera armor proudly his nose now clear of the monster smell  
On the ride down Percy asked "can you lead me to the Nemian Lion now boy" while rubbing Zane's head

Zane barked and nodded and as soon as the doors open he raced off pulling Percy along Blackjack following from the air and taking note of the hounds new accessories   
Percy ran after Zane as fast as he could when they came upon a clearing in the park and heard a loud growl

slowly from the trees the Nemian Lion slunk forth sniffing the air before it ran towards Percy and pounced nuzzling the boy and purring as it took in his scent Blackjack landed "it keeps repeating bearer over and over" the Pegasus informed  
Percy felt the Lion's thick cock rubbing him so he asked "can I get ready to take you?" 

The lion growled but got off of him "he says you may" Blackjack informed as the lion sat on it's haunches to watch the boy  
Percy quickly stripped naked showing he still had a slight cum belly and then approached the Nemian Lion

The lion shifted forward to nuzzle the naked boy letting out pleased purrs as he gave him a lick  
Letting out a moan as he was licked Percy got on to his hands and knees to be mounted while noticing how big Nemian Lion was

The Nemian lion's 18 inch long 3 inch wide cock twitched as it mounted Percy and started pushing it's rather impressive cock into the boy's tight hole  
Percy focused his powers as much as he could to make it a smooth entry

the lion's pre also helped ease his entry as he slowly pushed into the boy's hole as it purred in pleasure and licked the back of Percy's neck  
Percy shot a load on the ground when the Nemian Lion bottomed out in him

the lion growled it's approval as Percy's hole twitched around it's cock before it started to thrust in and out of the boy it's large length sliding easily in and out  
Percy moaned out as he was filled by the huge cock and pushed his ass back for more while looking over at Blackjack and Zane

Zane walked forward and flopped down in front of Percy on his back his cock on display close enough for the boy to suck as the lion picked up it's pace now sliding in and out of him fast enough that it's large furry balls smacked his on each thrust  
With a moan Percy took Zane's cock into his mouth and happily started sucking

Zane let out a pleased growl as the lion pounded faster now hitting Percy's balls fast enough to hurt them with each hit  
Another load quickly joined the first on the ground because of the Lion's brutal thrusts 

the lion growled as he got close not having gotten much after it had moved away from the deserts of Africa where it had spent the last few decades while Zane came as he'd never had a mouth on his cock before

Percy swallowed Zane's load and ground his ass back towards the lion  
the lion gave a couple more brutal thrusts before cumming hard into Percy's hole filling him more than any cock before had  
When the Nemian Lion pulled out Percy motioned Blackjack to take a turn

Blackjack approached and mounted the boy his cock sliding in easily as the lions cum coated his well used hole the pegasus giving fast and hard thrusts right off the bat  
Percy moaned and said "that is it Blackjack fuck me like that"

"as you want bitch" Blackjack said and picked up his pace fucking just as hard as the lion had  
"oh fuck" moaned out Percy as he was pounded by Blackjack

"you feel so good bitch" Blackjack said as he kept pounding Percy's hole hard and fast  
"and you all are amazing as well" moaned out Percy while focusing his powers to make Blackjack feel better  
"almost...There" shouted Blackjack as he came hard into Percy his load being half as large as the lions had been  
Percy moaned as he now had a moderate sized cum belly

Blackjack pulled out and the lion came forward to lick his abused hole it's saliva helping to heal him faster  
after a few Percy got up and looked at the Nemian Lion and said "if you are coming with me I need to know your name"

the lion growled and Blackjack snickered before passing the message on "it says that it's name is Liontari, that's Greek for lion"  
"can I just call you Leon?" asked Percy as he finished dressing

The lion growled and nodded yes as he crouched for the boy to ride as he was much faster than Zane and Blackjack  
Percy climbed on and they all returned to the Ship just in time to receive an Iris Message from Chirnon

"Percy, how goes the quest?" he asked the boy not too worried about the deadline as he knew the boy would have no troubles  
"good we have made two deals and taken care of Echidna and the Chimera" Percy said with a huge grin

"very well done Percy, who did you make deals with?" Chiron asked not having been able to be a part of plotting the course they would take  
"my brother Chrysaor, and my newest mate Leon the Nemian Lion" Percy happily replied

Leon poked his head so Chiron could see him and gave a low growl "well that's certainly going to be entertaining" the centaur chuckled knowing that Artemis's Hunt liked to use the Nemian lion as a bench mark  
"why will it be entertaining Chiron?" Percy asked confused

"Lady Artemis's Hunt has a habit of sending those who reach a certain point to hunt it down, if they beat it they rise in rank and are allowed to hunt the tougher creatures" Chiron informed with a frown as he never much liked that tradition "now that he is your mate to hunt him would be an act of war against your father"  
Horrified Percy hugged Leon and started apologizing and asked Chiron who would inform Artemis 

"I will as the intermediary between the camp and the Hunt it is my responsibility to pass on any changes around camp" he informed as he rubbed his forehead "this is going to be such a pain, I must get to it goodbye my mate"  
"I will make it up to you when we get back" Percy promised his first lover

Chiron smirked "oh yes you will" he said as he closed the message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave feed back and suggestions

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Luke's Punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413429) by [kingkjdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon), [Stories_of_the_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Stories_of_the_Shadows)




End file.
